Urchin of the Riding Stars alternate ending
by Cutthroat Drummer
Summary: In Mistmantle Chronicles, book 1, Tay's absence causes Husk's plan to be found out. I thought, "What if Tay escaped the propped-up boat?" This is my revision. Please review!


**Padra_ suspected it was part of Husk's plan. Tay would march to the front of the dais claiming he'd murdered somebody, or tried set fire to the tower._**

The Gathering Chamber doors banged open. Every animal looked to the doors as Tay, ripping something from her mouth and tossing it aside, marched in in a fury. As she walked by Padra, she glanced at him with scornful eyes. Padra noticed she was carrying a sword.

_"Uh, oh," _Padra thought, _"this isn't going to be good." _

"Your Majesty," Tay declared, "one of the animals here has committed treason." The king was too drunk to know what Tay was saying, but she kept speaking. "Do you want to know who it is? Well, it's Padra!" she declared, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Padra. The room gasped, _"Padra a traitor?" _they thought.

Padra bent down and whispered to Urchin, "Don't believe anything Tay says; she's lying."

"Stop talking!" Tay scolded. Padra looked up ans saw Tay standing right there. "Come with me," she ordered. She furiously glanced at Urchin before taking Padra's arm and leading him before the throne.

"Well, what is your sentence, Majesty?" Tay asked. The king didn't respond, so Tay asked again, a little louder. The king didn't answer, and Lady Aspen offered water to him. The king drank deeply, and his head cleared. When he saw the situation, he became confused. What was Tay doing with Padra on the dais?

"Well?" Tay demanded, growing impatient.

"Well, what?" asked the king. Tay repeated the speech that she'd been practicing.

"WHAT!" roared the king. "Padra, how could you? You're one of my most trusted animals." Tay tried to conceal the smirk on her face.

"Your Majesty, whatever Tay says about me isn't tr-" Padra began; a poke from Tay's sword silenced him. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Tay snapped. She then put the sword to Padra's throat.

_"Oh, Heart, protect Padra," _Urchin prayed.

"Shall I kill him now, or should I throw him in the dungeon?" Tay asked.

Padra looked into the king's eyes; they were bright with fury. "Kill him now," the king growled.

Tay spun around and got ready to cut Padra's throat. Padra started to squirm.

"Stand still!" Tay snapped. "I don't want to make a mess."

Tay was about to kill Padra when the doors banged open. "Wait!" a young male voice shouted. "Don't harm my brother!" The room gasped. Fingal ran towards them with a drawn sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tay asked. Fingal ignored her and ran to the dais. "I'd like to-" he began; Tay cut him off.

"Speak only when your invited!" she reprimanded. Fingal ignored her and kept speaking. "I'd like to testify that Padra's innocent."

Tay's face went red. She looked at Granite and jerked her head toward Fingal. Granite knew what that meant. He swished out his dagger and threw it. It landed square in Fingal's chest, and he dropped to the floor.

"No!" Padra yelled. He tried to go towards him, but the sword at his throat held him fast. Padra felt completely helpless.

"Now," Tay said, "where were we? Ah, yes." She was about to cut Padra's throat when a great crashing rang through the hall. Tay looked in the direction of the noise and saw a figure leap into the hall. It landed in front of them, and Padra swelled with joy. Crispin had returned! Crispin drew his sword and pointed it at Tay.

"What do think your doing with an innocent animal?"

Tay tried to hide her embarrassment. "Well, he's been a traitor," she said.

"Do you expect me to believe that? Where's the evidence?"

"This is your evidence!" Tay shouted. She pressed the sword harder against Padra's throat. "Come any closer, and he's dead," she challenged.

"Tay, release him now!" a strong female voice yelled. Tay looked to the seats and saw Arran on her paws, along with Urchin, Lugg, Fur,and Crackle. Tay made a motion to Husk over her shoulder. Husk and his followers went to the floor and drew their swords; Arran and the others did the same. Crispin nodded to the king, and the king mouthed, "Right away." He sneaked up behind Tay and grabbed her neck. Tay instinctively put her paws to her neck, and this freed Padra. He ran over to Fingal and removed the dagger. Meanwhile, Tay struggled to get air. She tried to pry Brusin's paws away, but to no avail. Brusin threw Tay to the ground. Tay coughed fiercely, and she looked resentful. She picked up the sword she had dropped and wielded it at Brusin. The king's reflexes saved him, and he blocked the blow. Everyone started fighting.

**Wow! Mistmantle is in a battle at full tilt against Husk. **

**Battle action next chapter! (And a bit of love.) **

**Padra the Otter **


End file.
